Manako
Manako (まなこ) is an odorite who began dancing on Nico Nico Douga in 2012 as a member of DANCEROID. Concept 'Appearance & Personality' Manako is known for her signature black bob haircut, which she has had for the majority of her time on NND. In her early videos, however, she had long hair, and early 3rd generation DANCEROID promos depicted Manako with long pigtails. She also often wears a sailor uniform in her videos. 'Dance Style' Manako dances to a mix of gentler and more energetic songs, occasionally with her own original choreography to these songs. Manako has a fairly gentle and precise dance style, which she picks appropriate songs to dance to, such as "Hide and Seek" . She often also dances energetically, but still manages to maintain her precise style. Recently in her videos with Q'ulle, she has shown herself capable of dancing in a cool style as well. History 'Origin' Manako first started uploading videos to NND in 2012. The first video she appeared in was her DANCEROID audition. She became a member of the group for their 4th generation. In her early days on NND, she rarely uploaded solo videos, instead mostly opting to uploading dances featuring her fellow DANCEROID members. In the later parts of 2013, she began uploading solo videos more frequently, which she often made original choreography for. Some of these became popular, such as "Yuukei Yesterday" and "Snow Song Show". 'Popularity' Her breakout video was Youkai Taisou Daiichi, which made her extremely popular on both NND and other areas of the internet. She received over 10 million views spread over NND and YouTube for the video and appeared on various TV programmes performing the dance in Japan. However, the video has since been privated on both NND and YouTube. Around the same time as the success of Youkai Taisou Daiichi, Manako's cover of Melochin's choreography for "Friday's Good Morning" also became popular. It is now the most viewed dance of the song, with over 1 million views on NND. Her original choreography for "The World Is Falling In Love" around this time also was well-received, with over 500,000 views. After this, Manako became one of the most popular odorite's on NND, with the majority of her uploads gaining over 100,000 views. Collaborations 'Dance Units' # Member of Q'ulle # Ex-member of DANCEROID 'Collaborative Projects' The main group that Manako has been involved with on NND is DANCEROID, of which she was a member from 2012-2014 until their disbandment. The first official DANCEROID upload that she appeared in was "BOY MEETS GIRL" , which was the first video featuring the 4th generation of DANCEROID. After appearing in all the DANCEROID videos from this point onwards, she provided the original choreography for the groups final video, "Kami no Mani Mani". For more information on Manako as a member of DANCEROID, please visit her article here on the DANCEROID wiki. She has also collaborated with her fellow DANCEROID members many times outside of the group, such as in "Love is a Fickle Illusion!!" with Maam. In late 2015, she became a member of Q'ulle with other former DANCEROID members, which is an idol group. However, the five members continue to upload odottemita covers to NND, which are always extremely popular. Their first upload, announcing the group, was "Carry Me Off" , with choreography by Melochin. Manako has also provided choreography for their odottemita covers, namely "Oni KYOKAN" and "Pumpkins Nightmare" . Manako most commonly collaborates with Yakko, with Manako often providing original choreography for their videos. Their first collaboration was "Romantic Breaker" , which was well-received as a result of its cute, somewhat childish style. The duo's most iconic video together is "Viva Happy" , which had choreography provided by Melochin and became extremely popular on NND. Manako and Yakko have also collaborated with some vocaloid producers, with DECO*27 having the duo dance to "Tankobu Baby" as the NND upload of the song, and HoneyWorks simultaneously uploading "Tokyo Summer Session" with the two. Manako and Yakko are also known for collaborating with Ashibuto Penta and Miko, as they are all of a similar age and have shown to be good friends with each other. They often call themselves YMMP and have held a Christmas concert focused on the four of them. She has taken part in all 4 of the NND choreographers group collaborations; "Highway" , "39" ,"Kamikyoku" ,and most recently Calc., being one of only a few odorite to take part in all 4 of these dances. List of Dances (2012.10.15) # "Sadistic Love" (2012.10.28) # "CLAP HIP CHERRY" (2013.01.29) # "Romantic Breaker" feat Manako and Yakko (2013.02.02) (Original choreography) # "BOY MEETS GIRL" feat. DANCEROID (2013.02.09) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Manako and Lilia Aya (2013.02.26) # "Crazy∞Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.03.17) # "Heartbeat Music" feat. Manako and Yakko (2013.04.06) (Original choreography) # "Poison Kiss" feat. Manako, Yakko, Satsuki and Miyamoto Marie (2013.04.15) # "EZ DO DANCE" feat. DANCEROID (2013.04.16) # "Girls" feat. Manako, Ikura and Satsuki (2013.04.19) # "Juu Mensou" feat. Manako and Yuzuki (2013.05.21) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Manako and Yakko (2013.06.03) (Original choreography) # "Love is a Fickle Illusion!!" feat. Manako and Maam (2013.06.21) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.22) (Original choreography) # "Melody Line" feat. Manako, Yakko and Ashibuto Penta (2013.07.23) # "Summer Love Fireworks" (2013.07.27) # "I ♥" (2013.08.13) # "Love Rider" feat. Manako, Yakko and Maam (2013.08.14) # "Viva Happy" feat. Manako and Yakko (2013.08.21) # "TERU" (2013.08.31) (Original choreography) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.10.04) (Original choreography) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. DANCEROID and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2013.10.31) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.14) # "Girl's Be Ambitious" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.15) # "Dancing Day, Dancing Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.16) # "Saikyou Pare Parade" (2013.11.17) # "Snow Song Show" (2013.11.28) (Original choreography) # "Dance Dance Decadence" feat. Manako and Yakko (2013.12.11) (Original choreography) # "Girls Rule" (2013.12.27) # "Snow Trick" feat. Manako, Yakko and Ashibuto Penta (2013.12.31) # "Melancholic *C.S.Port rearrange*" (2014.01.18) # "The Third Pudding War" (2014.01.22) (Original choreography) # "Sweet Decola Ice Cream Holic" feat. Manako and Yakko (2014.01.24) (Original choreography) # "Triangle☆Girl's Heart" feat. Manako, Yakko, Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2014.01.27) (Original choreography) # "Delusion Tax" feat. Manako, Yakko and Satsuki (2014.02.12) # "Hello, Mr. Chocolate feat. Manako, Yakko and Satsuki (2014.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Shabadiba" feat. Manako and Yakko (2014.02.19) (Original choreography) # "Super Nuko World" feat. DANCEROID (2014.02.22) # "Confession Rival Declaration" (2014.02.27) (Original choreography) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix" (2014.03.03) # "Tankobu Baby" feat. Manako and Yakko (2014.03.26) # "Love Timer" (2014.04.12) (Original choreography) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Manako, Yakko and Ashibuto Penta (2014.05.05) # "Electric ・ Angel" feat. Manako and Color Pointe (2014.05.15) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. DANCEROID (2014.05.31) # "Koi Suru" (2014.06.03) # "Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia" feat. Manako and Yakko (2014.06.02) (Original choreography) # "Friday's Good Morning" (2014.07.16) # "Highway" feat. Manako, Ashibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoufu., Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Miume, Melochin and Rabumatsu (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" (2014.08.12) # "The World Is Falling In Love" (2014.08.13) (Original choreography) # "Undead Enemy" feat. Manako, Yakko and Satsuki (2014.08.21) (Original choreography) # "Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Manako and Miko (2014.09.05) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyan-sei" feat. Manako and Satsuki(2014.09.09) # "Hocus Pocus Cooking" feat. Manako and Color Pointe (2014.09.14) # "Carry Me Off" feat. Manako, Ikura, Maam, Yakko and Yuzuki (2014.09.15) # "Yi Er Fanclub (GigaP ver.)" feat. Manako and Satsuki (2014.09.17) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. Manako and Miko (2014.09.29) # "Gu- Gu-" (2014.10.04) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.11) (Original choreography) # "Love x Love Whistle" feat. Manako and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2014.10.12) (Original choreography) # "HOME" (2014.10.27) (Original choreography) # "Koizora Yohou" (2014.11.24) (Original choreography) # "Love! Snow! Real Magic" (2014.11.02) # "mic check one two" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.05) # "Kyuubi Ghost Spirit Group Mystery ~Beginning~" feat. Manako and Yakko (2014.12.20) (Original choreography) # "Love Cafeteria" (2015.01.09) (Original choreography) # "A Dreariness Cheaper Than Häagen-Dazs" (2015.01.29) # "Because It's Warm ♪" feat. Q'ulle and Kumamushi (2015.02.09) # "Ai no Uta" (2015.02.11) # "MONSTER (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.16) # "MONSTER (Danced it ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.20) # "39" feat. Manako, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu, Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Sacchaso, Tadanon, Tei☆in!, Bouto, Tora-san, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "39" feat. Manako and Yakko (2015.03.03) # "Oni KYOKAN" feat. Manako, Ikura, Maam, Yuzuki and Yakko (2015.03.21) (Original choreography) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (2015.04.02) # "City Lights" feat. Manako and Miko (2015.04.07) # "Houkago Stride" (2015.04.24) # "After School Revolution" feat. Q'ulle (2015.04.24) # "drop pop candy" feat. Manako and Miko (2015.04.29) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.05.12) # "Marine Dreamin'" (2015.05.14) # "Hide and Seek" -Sunset ver.- (2015.05.26) # "ONI (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.06.04) # "Chain (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.06.14) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (2015.07.10) # "Kamikyoku" feat. Manako, Aikawa Kozue, Akari (ATY), Atsushi (AiZe), Ashibuto Penta, Kyoufu., K'suke, Sacchaso, SHIRAHAN (SLH), Pinopi, Bouto, Yakko and Ry☆ (2015.07.14) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Manako and Yakko (2015.07.24) (Original Choreography) # "UNREAL (Dance ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.08.19) # "Little Scarlet Bad Girl" feat. Manako, Maam, Yuzuki, Yakko and Ikura (2015.08.22) # "Kuku no Uta" feat. Q'ulle (2015.09.09) # "HORIZON" (2015.09.15) # "Totsuzen Desu ga, Idol Hajimemashita" feat. Manako and Satsuki (2015.09.21) # "Setsuna Plus" (2015.10.06) (Original Choreography) # "Seidenki Ningen" feat. Manako and Lilia Aya (2015.10.09) # "45 Seconds" (2015.10.13) # "Ai Dee" feat. Manako and Yakko (2015.10.23) # "Pumpkins Nightmare" feat. Manako, Maam, Yuzuki, Yakko and Ikura (2015.10.27) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Manako and Miko (2015.11.08) # "Daidai Genome" (2015.12.09) # "Idola Circus" feat. Manako and Yakko (2016.02.02) (Original choreography) #"DEEP BLUE TOWN e Oide yo" (2017.08.10) }} Sample Video Gallery File:Manako_in_DANCEROID.jpg|Manako as a member of DANCEROID File:Mb_manako.png|Manako for Q'ulle's 'mic check one two' single File:Mb manako2.png|Manako for Q'ulle's 'MONSTER' single File:B8kIxLICAAAFI0I.jpg|Q'ulle File:10891011 424625647687932 438218381 n.jpg|Q'ulle File:B8mWM7cCEAEP83w.jpg|Q'ulle File:B9-Yd2ZCMAARmKK.jpg|Manako, Maam and Ikura File:B9Zi9yTCMAA0UW9.jpg|Q'ulle and Kumamushi Trivia * She appeared in the YouTube rewind 2014 at the end, placing the YouTube logo in a backpack. * She is 5'3". Manako's Wear post * She is blood type A Q'ulle member profiles. * She is from Kanagawa prefecture Old blog profile. * She was the youngest member of DANCEROID. * She is becoming known for appearing in many advertisements for various companies, with some people now referring to her as the "Web CM Queen". ** The Nissan Flash Dress Up video, at one point dancing the choreography to 'Friday's Good Morning'. ** The YDK Dance CM for Meiko Keio. ** The Caramel Corn dance CM for Suntory. ** A series of dances for JA Bank. ** She did not dance, but still appeared in an advert for Surface for Microsoft. ** A dance advertisement for Terminator: Genisys. External links *Twitter *Blog *Chinese blog *Old blog *Instagram *Twitcasting *Wear Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite Category:Manako